HOUSE OF THE RISING SON
by ayarian88
Summary: Kristin Jacobs is the daughter of a former SAMCRO member. When her parents were murdered, Gemma and Clay raised her. When she graduated college she left Charming. It's been two years and she's coming home, but how will her crush and the love of her life react when someone follows her back from Seattle.
1. Chapter 1

HOUSE OF THE RISING SON

A/N: HEY GUYS! THIS IS A NEW STORY THAT I HAVE BEEN PLAYING AROUND WITH IN MY HEAD. NOT SURE HOW ITS GOING TO PLAY OUT SO JUST BE PATIENT WITH ME. THESE CHAPTERS ARE SHORTER THAN I NORMALLY WRITE.

Chapter 1: Going home

It's been two years since I have been home to Charming. I know that I have changed but I can almost guarantee that Charming hasn't changed one bit since I left. As I pass the 'Welcome to Charming' sign I drive the familiar roads of my hometown noticing that I was indeed correct… Nothing had changed. I pulled into the parking lot of Teller-Morrow Auto Repair. I parked my car and took a deep breath. I got out of my car and made my way over to the office where I knew that I would find her.

I knock on the door, while I stand in the doorway. "Be with you in a sec." She said. A minute or two later, She says "How can I help…" She turns toward me.

"Hey, Aunt Gem." I say.

She takes a couple of steps toward me and pulls me into a hug. "I've been so worried."

"I'm fine, really." I tell her.

She turns me toward the parking lot, putting an arm around my shoulders. "Try telling your Uncle Clay that. He was half tempted to come up there with half the charter."

"Glad he didn't." I said.

"I know, baby." She said as we walked toward the clubhouse.

She opened the door to the clubhouse and we walked in. The doors to the Chapel were shut meaning that they were still in Church. Aunt Gem and I sat at the bar and the Prospect handed us a couple of beers. By the time that Aunt Gem and I finish our beers, the doors open. The first person that I saw was Uncle Clay. He walked over to me. "Hi Princess." He said.

"Hey Uncle Clay, see I made it in one piece." I tell him, with a smile.

"I see that." He says.

The rest of the guys come over and greet me. The last two people that I see is Opie and Jax. Opie hugs me and tells me that I'll have to go by the house and see Donna. When I'm done talking to Opie, he steps aside and I see Jax. The last thing that I remember before I left was that we got into a fight about a rumor that he had heard about me from Tara. I stand up from my chair and take a couple steps toward him. "Jax."

"Kris." He says before turning and walking away from me down the hall toward his dorm room.

This was enough. Jax and I had spoken in two years. I followed him down the hall to his dorm room. When I reached his dorm room, the door was shut. I stood there staring at the door. "It's not going to open itself." I heard behind me.

I turned around and Jax was standing there. "We need to talk."

"Come inside. Don't need the whole club hearing." Jax said. He opened his door and we walked inside. It smelled just like I remembered it.

"You haven't changed anything in here." I said as he closed the door behind us.

"Nope. Everything's the same." He said.

I walked over and leaned against his desk. "Jax, I wanna tell you that I'm sorry about the way that I left."

"Kris, you don't have to. Ma told me everything." He said.

If this was the case, then Jax most likely knew about my feelings for him. "What all did she tell you?"

Jax lit a cigarette. "At first she said that you needed to get away… clear your head about some shit. Then after a few months she sat me down and told me that the real reason that you left was because of me. She said that Tara had made up all of those rumors in an attempt to get you to leave." Jax takes a couple of steps toward me. "The last thing that she told me was that I was an idiot for not seeing the truth."

I hop up on the desk so that I am now sitting on it. "And what truth would that be?" I ask him.

"The truth that Tara kept trying to manipulate me and that you had tried to tell me but I wouldn't listen." He said.

"Gem tell you anything else?" I ask, grabbing his cigarette out of his hand.

"Nothing that I didn't already know." He said and I nodded, taking a hit from his cigarette.

"So, we good?" I ask, handing him his cigarette back.

He nods. "Yeah, we're good."

"Great. Then I'll see you tonight. I'm gonna head to the house and get changed." I say hopping off the desk.

"Yeah, see you later."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey Guys Hope that you enjoyed the last chapter. This is a new story that I have been playing around with in my head a little bit. I'm not exactly sure how I came up with the idea but I'm gonna take it and run with it. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. Don't forget to read, review and favorite!

Chapter 2

After I finished talking with Jax, I walked back over to the TM office to pick up my house keys that I had left with Aunt Gem. Technically it was my parents house, but it became mine when they died. After picking up the keys, I headed home. When I pulled into the driveway, I grabbed my bag out of the backseat and headed inside. It felt weird being back after the time that I had spent away, but at the same time it was nice. Everything was just as I had left it. I stopped in front of a picture from when I was a kid. It was a picture of Mom, Dad, Aunt Gem, Uncle Clay, Jax, and me. Dad and Uncle Clay had their Kutte's on (of course). I walked back to my room so that I could unpack. I unpacked my bag and stuck it in the top of my closet. I had moved into my parents bedroom when I turned eighteen and had moved out of Aunt Gem's. After I unpacked, I took a shower knowing that I would need head back over to the clubhouse for the party, that Aunt Gem was undoubtedly throwing for my return. After taking a shower, I walked over to my closet pulling out a black ruffled mini skirt and a green and black corset. I got dressed and then decided to look for a pair of shoes. I settled on a pair of Stilettos. I loved them. Once I was dressed I walked back into the living room to find someone sitting on my couch. "What're you doing here?" I asked.

"Heard you were back. Thought that I'd come say hi."

"You couldn't have used the doorbell." I said.

"What's the fun in that?" Donna said, standing up and hugging me.

"Your right." I smiled at my best friend, having missed her during the time that I was away from Charming. "You ready?" I asked.

"Yeah. Lets go." She said.

When I pulled into the lot at the clubhouse, the parking lot was full. I parked my car next to Gem's caddy. Donna and I got out of the car and made our way across the parking lot. When we walked into the clubhouse and the door slammed behind us. The next thing I knew, every set of eyes in the place was on us. "What's a girl gotta do to get a drink?" I asked. Everyone went back to what they were doing before I had walked in. I walked over to the bar. "Prospect, Whiskey and Coke." I said.

"You sure that's a good idea?" I heard Jax ask behind me.

I turned around and faced him. "Course it is. It's my new favorite drink." I said, picking my glass up from the bar.

Jax nodded. Jax was staring at me, obviously noticing the fact that I was wearing a really short skirt. His concentration was broken when we heard a loud whistle. "Can I have everyone's attention for a moment." I heard Uncle Clay say. "It's not out of the ordinary that we have a party on a Friday night, but tonight's party is special. Tonight's party is to celebrate… to celebrate the homecoming of my sweet niece that has come home after being gone for two years. So let's raise a glass to welcome home the Princess of SAMCRO!" Uncle Clay said.

The room was filled with shouting. I could feel myself blushing. After Uncle Clay's speech everyone went back to their activities. He walked over to where Jax and I were standing. "Hi, sweetheart." He said, smiling at me. "Skirt's a little short, ain't it?"

"No, it's not." I said. I got a refill on my drink from the prospect. "I'm gonna get some air." I said, making my way outside and sitting on a picnic table. I had just lit a cigarette when my cell rang. I looked at the caller ID and when I saw that it was Alex I answered it. "Hey girlie." I said, taking a hit from my cigarette.

"Hey, you make it home today?" She asked me.

"Yeah. Did you decide when your flying out?" I asked.

"Yeah, Dad bought me a plane ticket. I board late tomorrow night. Should be there sometime around 10 a.m. at Stockton." Alex said.

"Cool. How long are you staying?" I asked.

"Umm…"

"What?"

"I thought that maybe you could use a roommate, so Daddy has movers coming to pack up our apartment." She said.

"Seriously?"

"Why not? I could use a change in scenery. Plus it's not like I can't afford it." She said.

"That's true." I finish my cigarette and flick it.

"So, did you talk him?" She asked me, knowing exactly what she meant.

"A little, but honestly Alex, it's not that simple. He's had a whole life here without me. Not to mention the big ass fight that we had before I left." I take a sip of my drink.

"And let me guess, throughout the whole the conversation…you didn't once tell him how you felt about him did you?" I guess my silence told her everything that I couldn't. "Kris! You have to tell him."

"I will…eventually." I said, finishing my drink. "I gotta go. I see you at the airport, okay?"

"Yeah, see you then." She said, and I hung up.

"Come on, Kris. Get a grip." I told myself. I stood up from the table and turned around to see Jax standing by the door.

"Everything okay?" He asked me.

 _Was he serious? No, everything was not okay. It's been two years since I have truly felt this way and even though you are a few steps away from you, I can still smell you. I have something that I need to tell you. Jackson Teller, I'm in love with you and I have been since I was 14. But, I can't form the words and I don't know if I will ever be able to._

"Yeah, Of course." I say.

He nods. "So, I was thinking about taking a ride out to the streams tomorrow. Wanna go with me? Thought we could talk some more." Jax asked me as I stepped closer to the door.

"Sure. What time?"

"10?"

I nod. "Sure." I smile at him. "Now, move outta the way, I need another drink." I say and make my way through the door and to the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The next morning when I woke up, I couldn't help but just lay in my bed for a while. After a while, I got up and went to my kitchen to start a pot of coffee. I sat on my couch while I waited. After a few minutes, my phone started to ring. I answered it, not even bothering to look at the caller ID. "Yellow?" I said.

"Are you coming to TM today?" Gem asked me.

I leaned my head against the back of my couch. "I don't know." I said.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Gem asked.

"I don't know Aunt Gem. How about I come up there and you and I can go to lunch?" I said.

"Sounds like a plan Baby. I can get Piney to watch the office."

"Great. I'll be there in a little while." I said, hanging up the phone. I sat there and thought about the first time that Aunt Gem had called me after I left.

***FLASHBACK***

I'm sitting on my couch in mine and Alex's apartment, when my cell rang. I quickly answered it. "Hello?" I said.

"Hi baby." Gem said.

"Hey Aunt Gem. Everything okay?" I said.

"Yeah baby. Everything here is fine. I just wanted you to hear it from me before you heard from anyone else because I know that he won't call you himself and tell you."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Tara left Jax this morning. She confessed everything to him. She told him everything about making up the rumors. When he asked her why, her only response was because she knew that you loved him." Aunt Gem told me. I couldn't believe it. _Tara did all that crap to get me to leave and then when she leaves, that's when she decides to tell him the truth?_

"Wow." I said.

"Baby, I think that you should come home and talk to him."

"Aunt Gem, I can't."

"Why not?"

"Aunt Gem, it's not that simple. Jax made it clear that he didn't have feelings for me when I tried to tell him about mine. He told me that I was lying about everything that Tara was trying to do. There's no way that he's going to want to talk to me."

***END OF FLASHBACK***

When I pulled into the lot at TM, I noticed that all of the bikes were there. And that's when it hit me. I had made plans with Jax to go out to the streams. I walked over to the office where Aunt Gem would be. I walked into the office and sat down on the couch.

"You okay, baby?" She asked.

I lit a cigarette. "I don't know Aunt Gem. But your gonna kill me." I said and she raised an eyebrow at me. "I forgot that I made plans with Jax today."

"It's okay Baby. Go have fun. We'll talk later." She said, smiling.

"Thanks." I said. I got up and made my way over to the clubhouse to search for Jax. When I walked into the clubhouse, the only person that I saw was Uncle Clay. "Hey, have you seen Jax?" I asked him.

Uncle Clay took a drink of his coffee. "I think that he's in his room, Princess."

I kiss him on his cheek. "Thanks." I say heading down the hallway. When I get to Jax's door, I knock. I hear a muffled 'yeah' through the door. I slowly open the door, hoping that Jax doesn't have a croweater in there. "Hey." I say.

Jax turns around and looks at me. "Hey. I'm almost ready and then we can go." He says.

I smile at him. "Sounds good." I walk over to his desk and sit on it. I sit there and watch Jax as he finishes getting dressed. He's putting on his shoes when he notices that I'm watching him.

"See something you like?" Jax says with a smile.

I smirk at him. "Oh Baby, I always see something that I like."

He laughs. "Come on, let's go."

On the ride, out to the streams I tighten my arms around Jax's waist. I always found comfort and security in riding on the back of Jax's bike. When we get to the streams, Jax helps me off his bike and we walk down to the spot where we used to sit and talk when we were younger. "So, you wanted to talk some more from last night?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I have a question."

"Shoot."

We both light our cigarettes. "Who's Alex?" He asks.

I laugh. "I wondered if you heard me talking last night."

"I didn't intend too, it just kinda happened."

"I get it. Alex and I were roommates. She's flying out here. She'll be here tomorrow. She's gonna be living with me." I say.

Jax nods. "Okay so, not what I thought it was." Jax says.

"What did you think it was?" I ask him.

"I guess I thought that you were gonna tell me, that Alex was your boyfriend."

"Nope. Alex is short for Alexandra." I say.

Neither of us said anything for a minute. "Kris…" I turn and look at him, when he says my name. "Is what Tara said true?" I don't say anything. "Are you in love with me?"


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

I can't believe that Jax is the one bringing this up. But I guess we do need to talk about it. "Jax, it's complicated." I tell him.

"How is it complicated?" He asks. "Either you do or you don't."

I look down at my feet. "Honestly?" I ask.

"I would expect nothing less." He says.

"Jax, you've known me my entire life. I guess that you could say that I've been in love with you since I was 14."

"14?" He asks shocked.

I nod. "Yes, 14. You were the only guy that I ever had a crush on. The only reason that I dated the guys that I did in high school was because…" I trailed off.

Jax grabs my hand. "Because what? You thought it might make me jealous?"

"Not exactly. I did it because I hoped that it might make you notice."

"Notice what?"

I look up at him and tuck a piece of hair behind my ear. "Me."

Jax and I spent several hours out at the streams before we headed back to TM. When we got back to TM I got in my car and left. I needed a little space between me and Jax at the moment. Hopefully, things that I told him this afternoon made sense. Hopefully it all would click in his head…everything that I did. When I left TM, I headed over to Lumpy's Diner to get something to eat. I was sitting in a booth when I heard a voice.

"Kristin?"

I turned at the sound of my name. _David Hale_. "David, hi." I said.

"Your back?" He asked.

"Yeah, got back yesterday." I said.

He nods. "That's great. How are you?"

"I'm good."

"Where've you been?" He asked.

"Seattle." I say.

"Wow. Well you look great."

"Thanks, David. It was good to see you." I say, tossing some cash on the table and walking out, getting in my car. When I leave the diner, I head home to shower and get ready for tonight's SAMCRO party.

I shower and decide to go 'old school' with my outfit. I settle on a blue jean skirt, a SAMCRO tank top and my blue jean jacket. I pick a pair of black cowboy boots. I fix my hair and put on a little bit of make-up. I realize that I'm dressed and ready way earlier than expected. I sit on my couch and decide to call Alex. I needed to tell her about my conversation with Jax. "Hey Chick." She says when she answers the phone.

"Hey, so, I sort of talked to Jax." I tell her.

"Okay what happened?" She asks. I tell her about our afternoon. I tell her about our conversation and the fact that Jax heard me talking to her the night before and thought that she was my boyfriend. "Honestly Kris, it sounds to me like he's just as much into you as you are into him. Take a chance. What're you scared of?"

She was right. I needed to take a chance. "What if it doesn't work out?" I ask her.

"Well then you'll know that you gave it your all."

"Your right. I'll see you tomorrow."

A short while later, I'm pulling into the lot. I take a deep breath before getting out of my car. As I walk across the parking lot, I see Jax and another guy in the ring fighting. I see Donna sitting on the picnic table. I hop up and join her. "Hey, what's going on?" I ask.

She points to the guy that Jax is fighting. "That is one of the prospects." I nod. "He made a comment about you in front of Jax and Clay."

"What kind of comment?"

"Something about you being a sweet butt." Opie says from the other side of Donna.

"Oh no." I say.

"Yeah. So, needless to say…Clay gave Jax permission to teach him a lesson." Donna says as we watch Jax fight the prospect.

"Wow. Okay. Not what I thought I was going to be walking into tonight." I say, pulling my smokes out of my jacket pocket.

"Yeah." Donna says. "Anyway, how were the streams?"

"Don." Opie says.

"I told him." I say lighting my cigarette.

Donna stares at me. "Really?"

"Yeah. And he thought that Alex was my boyfriend." I say laughing.

"Oh wow." Donna says grabbing my smokes and lighting one for herself. "How is she?"

"You can ask her yourself. I gotta pick her up at Stockton Airport tomorrow morning."

"Awesome." She says as Jax punches the prospect knocking him on his ass. "Fight's over."

"Yep. Still undefeated." I say.

I watch Jax climb out of the ring and take a towel from Chibs. He wipes his face and the meets my eyes. I smile at him. "I need a drink." I say, flicking my cigarette.


	5. Chapter 5

I hopped off the picnic and walked inside the clubhouse. I walked over to the bar. "Gimme a beer." I say. The prospect behind the bar, opens a beer and hands it to me. I turn and look around the room. Gem is sitting in a corner by the pool table. I walk over and join her. "Hey." I say.

"Hey baby." She says.

"So, I hear Alex is coming to town." She says.

"Yeah. She wants a change of scenery. Thought she'd give Charming a chance." I tell her.

"It'll be good for you and Donna to have another girl."

I nod. "Yeah. Alex is great. Jax tell you that he overheard me on the phone with her last night and thought that she was my boyfriend."

She raises an eyebrow at me. "Seriously?"

I nod, grabbing the joint that Gem's holding out of her hand. "Yep."

"Wow. Speaking of…" I turn and see Jax walking into the clubhouse. "How you doing with all that, baby?"

"I don't know, Aunt Gem. Am I kidding myself thinking that I thought that Jax and I would end up together someday?" I asked her.

"Baby, you have been in love with my son since you first started liking boys." I stare at her. "Yes, I knew. I always know. Just like I know that your feelings for him haven't changed. And no, I never told him about your feelings for him. That was something that I knew that you needed to tell him."

"Well I did. I told him today." I say, handing her the joint back and finishing my beer.

"Good. Now go talk to him." She says and I stand up. "And remember…"

"Club first…"

"Always."

I walked over to the bar and the prospect handed me another beer. I turned around to see where Jax was. Donna walked up to me and got her and Opie more beer. "How's that going?" She asked me, nodding towards Jax.

I watched for a second as Jax sat down on one of the couches and a blonde skank Croweater came over and sat on his lap. I shrugged my shoulders at Donna. "I don't know, D. I told him how I felt. I had time to process my feelings for him…maybe he needs the same. He's free to do what he wants." I said, turning my head to Donna. "And so am I…"

"Kris, what are you going to do?" Donna asked me.

"Right now, I'm going to grab a bottle of whiskey and I'm going to go sit outside." I tell her. I turn back to the prospect. "Bottle of whiskey." The prospect nods at me. He hands me a bottle of Whiskey. I turn and walk away from the bar and out of the clubhouse. I sit on top of a picnic table and light a cigarette. About the time that I open the bottle of Whiskey, I hear the clubhouse door shut. I turn and look to see who it is. I see that it's Ope.

"Hey." He says sitting next to me.

"Hey." I say laying my head on his shoulder.

"You know that he loves you right?" Opie says to me.

"I'm not so sure about that." I say picking up the whiskey and taking a drink.

"Kris, it about killed him when you left. It broke him when he found out that you were right and that Tara had been lying to him."

"Ope, what do I do? You and Donna know how long I've been in love with him. You guys kept trying to get me to tell him before him and Tara got together but I didn't." I say.

"Give him time, he'll come around." Ope says.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Opie and I finished talking, he went back inside to Donna. I stayed on the picnic table and continued to drink the bottle of whiskey. When I finished the bottle of whiskey, I headed back into the clubhouse. When I walked in, I looked around for Jax but I didn't see him. I found Uncle Clay and Aunt Gem sitting where I had left her earlier. I walked over to them. "Hey guys, I'm gonna head home. Been a long day." I tell them.

Uncle Clay nodded. "Okay, baby. See you tomorrow?" Aunt Gem asked.

"Yeah, sometime. I don't know what time though." I said.

When I got home, I changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top and decided to curl up on the couch and watch tv. I grabbed a beer out of the fridge before I sat down. I drink my beer quickly. I had just turned on a movie, when I heard my doorbell. I looked at the clock. It was 10 o'clock. Everyone that I knew was at the clubhouse. I got up from the couch and walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. _Jax Teller._ I open the door. "What're you doing here, Jax?"

"You left." He says.

"Yeah, I didn't feel like sticking around." I say opening the door so that Jax can come in. "Come in. Don't exactly want the whole neighborhood hearing my conversations."

Jax walks in. "Why'd you leave?" I shut the door behind him.

"What does it matter?" I say, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a couple of beers. I turn around and hand him one.

"Because I was looking for you."

"Well…you didn't seem to notice that I wasn't in the clubhouse most of the night and that I was outside on the picnic table drinking an entire bottle of whiskey by myself either. You had a blonde skank on your lap for that." I say.

"It wasn't like I asked her to sit on my lap." Jax says. "And besides, it's not like you're my Old Lady." He snaps.

"Your right, I'm not. _I'm just the girl who has been in love with you since she hit puberty._ " I say. "You know what, get out." I walk around him and open my front door.

"Kris." He says.

"Just go Jax. I need sleep, I have somewhere to be in the morning." I say. Jax walks toward me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

"Just go." I say, and he leaves. I slam my front door behind him.

The next morning when I wake up, I have a pounding headache. I climb out of my bed and walk into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. While the coffee is brewing, I go take a shower. When I get out, I throw on a tank top and a pair of blue jean shorts. When I walk back into the kitchen to fix a cup of coffee, my cell starts ringing. I look at the caller ID and see that it's Donna. "Hello." I say.

"What the hell happened last night?" She asks me.

"D, I have been up for a total of 15 minutes. I need coffee and I have to leave for Stockton in 20. If you want answers your gonna have to go with me." I tell her.

"Be there in 5." She says and hangs up.

I continue fixing myself a cup of coffee and start drinking it while I wait for her. I'm getting ready to walk out the door when Donna comes walking through. "Let's get in the car and we can talk." I say and she nods. When we get in the car and I pull out of the driveway, I tell her about last night…the whiskey, Jax showing up and us fighting.

"Well in his defense, after you went outside he pushed her off of him and went to his room." Donna says.

"Wow. So he was using her to make me jealous?" I ask and Donna nods.

I light a cigarette while I'm stopped at a red light. "Unfortunately." She says.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After picking Alex up from the airport, we headed back to my house so that she could unpack and take a shower. Donna had headed back home when we got back because Opie was heading out on a run with Chibs and Bobby that afternoon. I was sitting on the couch when Alex came out of her room a little while later. "So, what do you think?" I asked her.

"It's cute. I like it." She said walking over and sitting beside me. I hand her a beer. "Little early, isn't it?"

I shake my head. "Nope." My phone starts ringing a second later and I look at the caller ID. _Jax_. It was the 5th time that he had called me since I had kicked him out of my house the night before. I quickly sent it to voicemail.

"Your gonna have to talk to him at some point. You know that don't you?" Alex said.

Taking a drink of my beer, I nod. "Yes, Alex. I know that I do, but honestly I don't want to right now."

Alex and I stuck around the house for a while before I finally told her that I had to go over to TM. Aunt Gem had already called me three times and told me to bring Alex up there so that she could officially meet her. I changed clothes and put another blue jean skirt on with my cowboy boots. When I pulled into the lot at TM, I looked around. Everyone's bikes were there as well as Donna's car and Gem's Caddy. Alex and I got out of my car and walked over to the office. When we walked in, Gem was talking to a customer so we sat down on the couch and I lit a cigarette. We Gem finished with the customer and they left she turned to us. "Hi girls."

"Hey Gem. This is Alex." I said.

"Hi baby. I'm Gemma or Gem or Ma. It's nice to meet you and finally put a face to the name." Aunt Gem said.

"Thanks, you too. Kris, has told me a lot about you." Alex said.

Aunt Gem smiled. "Kris, Jax is looking for you. Now before you protest, I know about the conversation last night. Go hear him out. I'll keep Alex company." Aunt Gem says and I nod. There's no point in arguing with her. I got up from the couch and headed over to the clubhouse. Mostly likely, Jax was in his room. When I got to his room, I knocked. A minute or two later, he opened the door.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey. Gem said you were looking for me." I say. Jax opens his door and lets me in. I walk in and sit in my usual spot… on top of his desk.

When he closes the door he turns around and faces me. "Yeah, I wanted to apologize." Jax says walking towards me.

"Okay." I say, watching as Jax stops in front of me.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said last night. It wasn't fair. I really didn't mean anything by it." Jax says and I nod. "When you left yesterday afternoon, I thought a lot about everything that you said yesterday afternoon and the night before. After Tara left, I realized that I was more upset about you leaving then I was that she did. But I guess that part of that also had to do with the fact that she had been lying to me. Kris, when I left your house last night I realized something. I realized that…." Jax says, grabbing my hand. "I realized that the truth that I had always known was that I've been in love with you too, but I didn't want it to ruin the great friendship that we had."

I nod at what Jax is saying. "And now?"

"And now, after talking to Ma this morning I realized that I don't wanna be without you. When you kicked me out of your house last night, it almost killed me. Just like it almost killed me when you left Charming." He says.

 _So Opie was right._ "Jax, I don't have any plans of leaving Charming again. Charming is my home. I shouldn't have left to begin with." I tell him. Holding Jax's hand, I pull Jax to me and he puts his free arm on my shoulder. "I left because I couldn't watch _Tara_ break your heart. I hope you know that I'm not _her_." I tell him.

"Kris, you and Tara are polar opposites. I know that you would never treat me like she did." Jax says and leans down and kisses me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When Jax and I walked into the barroom, the room was filled with all of the guys. I looked over at the bar and Alex was sitting with Aunt Gem. I grabbed Jax's hand and led the way over to the bar. "Alex, this Jax. Jax, this…is Alex." I said, checking his facial expression.

"Nice to meet you Jax. Heard a lot about you." Alex says with a smile.

Jax smiles back. "You too. You're not what I imagined though." Jax says.

"Thought I was a guy?"

Jax glares at me. "You told her?"

I laugh. "Couldn't help it. I thought it was funny." I say.

Uncle Clay hears me, Alex and Gem laughing and walks over. "What's so funny?" He asks.

"Jax thought that Alex was Kris's boyfriend." Aunt Gem says.

Jax glares at me again. "You told Ma?" He asks and I nod, cause I'm laughing so hard. "Okay, I gotta go. Got a meeting." He says kissing my cheek. "See you tonight." And with that he walks out of the clubhouse.

"That was great. Never seen a guy turn so many shades of red." Alex says.

"I know right! That was priceless." I say. "Okay, we're outta here. Be back tonight. What time you want us Gem?" I asked.

"6. I need you and Don whipping some skanks into place." Gem says.

"You got it." I say and Alex and I walk out of the clubhouse. When we get into the car, I light a cigarette before looking at her. "I know that you probably have some questions. But wait till we get to the house, please?" I say and she nods.

I drive through town toward my house, stopping at the gas station to fill up my tank and get some smokes. When I get to the house, Alex and I grab some beers and sit on the couch. "Okay. What's your first question?" I say.

"Okay. What happened with Jax?" Alex asks.

"I'm not completely sure. He apologized for last night and then we kissed." I say.

"Wow. Okay. Umm, next question. What's tonight?"

"SAMCRO party."

"SAMCRO?"

I nod. "Sons of Anarchy, Motorcycle Club, Redwood Originals."

Alex nods. I take this opportunity to finish my beer and light a cigarette. "What did Gem mean by skanks?" She asks.

"Well…you have sweet butts, Croweaters and Porn Stars. These are the girls that hang around the club that hope that they'll become Old Lady's." I tell her. "There's an order. You have Gemma, Me, the Old Lady's, Croweaters, Sweet Butts and the Porn Stars. I come above the Old Lady's because Clay and Gem consider me their niece and raised me after my parents died. Croweater, Sweet butts and the porn stars have to do what their told, more than the Old Lady's do." Alex nods understanding. I look at the clock. "Shower time, you go first." I tell her. Alex got up from the couch and took off down the hallway to take a shower. I sat on the couch for a few more minutes. I had just gotten up and was about to head down the hallway when I heard a knock at the door. I went to open it. I was shocked at who was standing there. "What the _hell_ do you want?"

"What didn't you miss me?" She asked.

"Of course not. I hate you and I'm thinking about punching you in your face." I say.

"Now, what do you think Jax would say about you talking to me like that?"

"He would ask me why I haven't punched you yet?"

"Why don't we find out?"

I pull my cell out of my back pocket and dial Jax's number. He answers on the second ring. "Hey babe, you okay?" He asks me.

"I think so. Umm, you done with your meeting?" I ask.

"Yeah. I'm actually near your house."

"Can you come by? There's someone here to see you." I tell him.

"Be there in 5."

"Great. See you then." I say and hang up. "Come in, he's on the way."

She looks at me with an evil smile and says, "Thanks, thought you'd never ask."

She walks in and I shut the door behind her. She goes over and sits on the couch. A few minutes later, Jax comes walking in. "Hey, what's going on?" He asks me as he's closing the door. I point at my 'guest' and she stands up, turning toward Jax. " _Tara_?"

"Hi Jax." Tara says.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He asks walking toward me.

"I missed you." She said.

"So, you felt the need to show up at my _girlfriend's_ house?" He asked her, putting an emphasis on girlfriend.

"You two are together?" Tara asked, obviously shocked.

"Yeah, this morning." I say, stepping closer to Jax. Tara nods. "Did you really think that you'd be able to get rid of me forever?" I ask Tara.

She starts shaking her head. She takes a step toward me. "You know I had really hoped. But then I ran into David this morning on my way through town and he mentioned that you were back. Had to see for myself." I match Tara's steps. This fight had been ten years in the making. "Curiosity you could say."

I nod. "You gonna fight me, Tara? Cause we all know what will happen. You know that Jax is one of the ones that taught me how to fight. Didn't learn your lesson…the night before I left town?"

Jax raises an eyebrow as he puts the pieces together. "You broke her nose?" He asks me. I nod.

"Come on, Tara, what's your move?" Tara makes a move toward me and I grab her wrist pulling her arm behind her back. I'm able to get her knocked down to the ground. I lean next to her ear. "Do not underestimate me, because next time…I will kill you." I tell her. I look up at Jax. "Call Unser." He nods and makes a phone call.

It takes Unser about ten minutes before he's pulling into my driveway. He walks in and stares at me and Jax. "What's going on?" He asks.

"Tara showed up. Said that David told her that I was back. She said that she wanted to apologize for what happened before I left two years ago. So, I let her in. She starts telling me this story about how she thought that when Jax realized that he was in love with me that he would leave her for me. I tried to calm her down. She swung at me and I was able to get her on the floor and that's when Jax showed up and called you. I want a restraining order." I tell him. "I have a friend in the back of the house that's showering and getting dressed."

Unser nods as he puts Tara in handcuffs. He walks her out and puts her in the back of his car. Jax and I are standing in the doorway waiting for them to leave, when Unser turns back to us. "I'll have someone come tow her car."

"Thanks Chief." I say.

Just as we walk back in the house and shut the door, Jax grabs me and hugs me tight. "You okay?" I look up at him and nod.

"What's going on?" Alex asked when she walked back out into the living room.

"Just a little drama." I say. "I gotta shower and get ready. See you at the clubhouse?" Jax nods. I kiss him before I head down the hallway to my bathroom.

A/N: HEY GUYS! THAT'S CHAPTER 8. THIS STORY IS REALLY PROGRESSING. THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN THE LONGEST SO FAR, AT 7 PAGES. HOPE YOUR ENJOYING THE STORY.

DON'T FORGET TO READ, REVIEW AND FAVORITE!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When I get out of the shower, I throw on a pair of black leggings and a long backless tank. I put on my black heeled knee-high boots, add a little makeup and scrunch my hair. When I come out of my bedroom, Alex is staring at me. "What?" I ask her.

"You look hot." She says.

"This is normal for me in Charming. You'll see." I take in Alex's outfit. She was wearing a short dress (the skirt of the dress was ruffled.) with a pair of silver heels and had her hair pulled into a ponytail. "You sure about the hair?" I ask.

"Yeah. Is there something wrong with it?"

I shake my head. "No all that matters is that your okay with it." I tell her. I look at the clock. 5:50. _Shit_. "We gotta go. Gem'll kill me if we're late." I say. Alex and I walk out the door and head to my car. I drive the short distance to the clubhouse. When I pull into the lot, I notice that Jax's bike isn't there. We get out of the car. I light a cigarette as we walk towards the clubhouse. "Hi boys." I say approaching the picnic table.

Chibs is the first one to see us. "Aye. How's it going, Princess?"

"Not bad Chibby. I want you guys to meet my friend Alex. She's going to be joining us permanently here in Charming." I tell the guys. "Alex, this is Chibs, Tig, Bobby, Happy, Juice and Kozik."

"Hi guys!" Alex says.

"You got a man?" Tig asks.

"Down Tigger." I say. "Come on. We got work to do." I say leading Alex into the clubhouse.

After an hour of directing the 'skanks' (as Aunt Gem calls them), everything is ready for the party. I see Jax come walking in. He smiles at me and goes straight to his room. I tell Alex that I'll be right back and I go after him. When I walk into his room, he's already stripping. He turns and looks at me. I see his shirt that is laying on the desk. There's blood on it. I pick it up. "It's not my blood."

"Your whole?" I ask and he nods.

"Okay." I say. "I should get back out there before Tig tries to ink Alex."

"Dang. He's after her already?" He asks.

"It's Tig."

"Your right. I'm gonna shower and get dressed and I'll be out." Jax says.

"Okay, babe." I say, leaning forward and kissing him.

Walking back out to the barroom, I take it all in. This was my family. Things were finally looking up. Jax and I were finally together after all of the years of wishing and hoping. All of my family was together…my Charming family and my Alex. Everything was great.

Jax was true to his word. He had showered and dressed and made it back out to the barroom in record time. He stayed by my side majority of the night. The only time that he wasn't by my side that night was when I had gone to the bar to get him a beer. I had turned to look for Alex and saw her talking to Happy. 'They look cute together.' I thought to myself. I grabbed the beer off the bar and turned back to return to Jax when I saw a 'skank'. I stood my ground. I remembered what Gem had always told me. 'When it comes to your Old Man you gotta stake your claim. Put the Porn pussy in its place.' I marched back over to Jax. "Get up." I said.

The blonde stood up and looked at me. "Excuse me?" She asked.

I handed Jax our beers. "I think that you need to remember your place, or…I can help you remember it."

"Your nothing special. It'll be someone else tomorrow." The blonde gash said.

Jax went to stand up, but I shook my head. Jax knew that I could hold my own. "You know what the difference is between me and you? The difference between me and you is that I've known Jax my entire life, we grew up together. Another difference is that Jax and I have loved each other for years, just been unable to be with each other." I step towards her and she starts backing up. "Another difference between me and you, is that I could break your nose in 2.5 seconds and not one person in here would flinch to help your ass. And a final difference between you and me is that every single Crow and Old Lady in here would have my back and not…yours." By the time that I realize it, I have backed her against the bar. "Now I suggest, you leave and keep yourself away from Jax." I say. She nods and can't seem to get away from me fast enough. When I turn around Jax is standing there staring at me. "Hi." I say.

Jax puts one of his hands on my hip and pulls me to him. He kisses the top of my head, then leans down to my ear. "Just so you know that was kinda hot."

"I aim to please, baby." I say.

The rest of the night seems to pass by quickly. Jax and I stayed glued to each other's side the entire night. I noticed throughout the night that Alex was the same with Happy. We played a little bit of pool before I decided that I was tired and wanted to go home. I told Alex that I was going home and she told me that she'd get Happy to drop her off. After we said our goodbyes, Jax and I headed out. Jax drove my car home and I told him that I'd bring him to get his bike on the way to Gem's for breakfast.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next morning when the alarm went off, I went and started a pot of coffee. Once I started it, I went and took a shower. God forbid that I showed up for breakfast smelling like sex and the clubhouse. I mean, sure Aunt Gem was used to Jax smelling like this but not me. When I got out of the shower, I threw on a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt that said, 'you can't handle this'. Alex and I had found it in a gas station on our trip up to Canada. Once I was dressed (cause that was the only way that I was gonna get Jax out of the house), I climbed on the bed and started waking him up. "Baby…" I said.

"Uh." He grunted.

"Babe, it's time to get up. We gotta go pick up your bike and go to Gem's." I said.

"5 more minutes."

"Sorry babe, but if you don't get up now then we're gonna be late. I don't exactly wanna see your Mom bitch at you because you have a hangover." I told him.

"Fine, I'm up." He says, sitting up in the bed. "Can I at least have coffee?" He asked.

I kiss his cheek. "Yes, baby. Go take a shower and I'll bring you coffee." I say, jumping off the bed and heading to the kitchen. When I walk into the kitchen, I pour me and Jax both a cup of coffee. I'm about to pick up the cups and take them to the bedroom when the front door opens and Alex walks in. "Morning sunshine."

She nods. "Morning." She points to the coffee cups sitting in front of me. "Is there more of that?"

"Yep. You stay at the clubhouse last night?" I ask as she walks around me and fixes herself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah. I couldn't remember your address to take a cab and Hap was too drunk to drive." Alex says.

"What do you think your Dad would say about you hooking up with a biker?" I ask her.

She picks up her coffee cup and walks around me to sit at the breakfast bar. "Honestly?" I nod. "I don't know. But you know Daddy, as long I'm safe and happy he doesn't care." She says.

"That's true."

"But enough about me. What're you doing up so early anyway?"

"Jax and I have to go pick up his bike and then we're having breakfast with Aunt Gem and Uncle Clay." I tell her.

"Babe, you can't call them that anymore. It's disturbing." Jax says walking into the kitchen.

Alex and I laugh. I hand him his coffee cup. "Habit. Sorry." I look at the time. "Hurry up. We gotta go. You know Gem will have coffee."

"Why did I agree to this?" Jax asks.

"Because you love me, and your Mom and Clay love both of us." I say.

Jax gulps his coffee down, sitting the cup on the counter. "Fine. Let's go."

When we leave the house, I drop Jax at the clubhouse so that he can pick up his bike, in case he needs to leave Gem's before I do. Pulling out of the clubhouse, I light a cigarette. Driving over to Gem's I think about all of the family dinners that I'm sure that I missed while I was Seattle. As I'm pulling into the driveway, I wondered what else I missed.

When I got out of my car, I walked around the side of the house to where Gem's kitchen door was. I opened it and walked in. As soon as I walked in, I smelled it. "Coffee." I said. I turned and saw Gem standing in front of the coffee pot holding a cup out. I walked over and grabbed it. "Thanks." I took a drink.

"Your welcome, baby." She said, taking a drink of her own. "Where's Jax?"

"Dropped him at the clubhouse to pick up his bike. Should be here in a few." I say and she nods.

"You look happy baby." She says.

"I am Gem. Thanks." I say and she smiles. A few minutes later, we hear Jax's bike. Gem pours him a cup of coffee and hands it to me. He walks in and I hand it to him. "Thought you were right behind me?" I ask with a smile.

"I was. Had to stop and get gas and smokes." He says.

"Come on, foods on the table." Gem says.

Jax and I both follow Gem to the dining room where sure enough she's already got breakfast on the table and Uncle Clay is already sitting there with his coffee and reading the paper. I walk over and kiss his cheek. "Morning Princess, Jax."

"Be better if I was still sleeping." Jax says and I smack his chest.

"Yes, but breakfast with your mother is better." Gem says, sarcastically.

"yeah yeah." Jax pops back.

We all sit down at the table and fix our plates, when I notice Clay and Gem sharing a look. "Not that I didn't miss your cooking Gem, because I did but is there a reason for this breakfast?" I ask.

She looks at Clay. "Actually, there is. I got a letter yesterday." Clay says.

"From who?"

Clay slides the envelope toward me. I look at the front of the envelope. I knew the writing. I look back up at Clay. "This is impossible." I say.

"What? Who's it from?" Jax asks.

I turn and look at him. "My father."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 _How was this even possible?_ Both of my parents had been murdered by Mayans when I was a kid. I knew the story. But somehow here I sat at Aunt Gem and Uncle Clay's table with a letter in my hand and it had my father's handwriting on it. "How is this possible?" I asked.

"Gem and I have taught you a lot, haven't we?" Uncle Clay asked me.

"Yeah, Club shit and non. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Things aren't always what they seem. The letter explains it, but I can tell you. Especially since Jax was too young to know this. We (the club) had to fake your parent's death." I nod. "Mayans were after us and for some reason they had targeted your parents. With Unser's help, we were able to fake their death's and get them out of the country. Turns out it wasn't Mayans, it was the Russian Mafia." Uncle Clay says as I start looking around for my cigarettes when Jax hands me his and I light one.

"That explains a little. But what I want to know is why I'm sitting here holding a letter." I say, taking a puff from my cigarette.

"ATF has the Mafia in custody and their building multiple cases. One of them is for the attempted murder of your parents." Clay says.

"ATF knows? That their death was faked." I say taking an ashtray from Gem.

Clay nods. "Yeah. We needed someone official in our corner for it. They're the ones that got a judge to give us custody of you."

"Okay. So, now what?"

"The Mafia thinks that your parents are dead. ATF wants you to sit in the court room during the trial."

"Absolutely fucking not." Jax says, lighting his own cigarette.

"Kris, honey, the letter" Uncle Clay points to the letter that is now sitting on the table in front of me. "Is from your father, telling you what he wants you to do so that we can get these assholes put behind bars and they can finally come home."

I take a deep breath. "They go inside and this is finally over?" I asked. I look at both Gem and Clay.

"Yes." They say at the same time.

"Okay. I'll read the letter. I'm not agreeing to anything until after." Clay nods. I take a final puff from my cigarette before I put it out in the ashtray. "However, if I do this…sit in the courtroom, I want SAMCRO with me. I do not want to be left alone in that court room." I say. I feel Jax put his hand on my thigh, letting me know that he agrees.

"Whatever you want, Princess." Clay says, half-smiling at me.

Throughout the rest of breakfast, I keep thinking about the letter. After breakfast, Jax has some stuff to do with the rest of the guys. I find myself sitting on the roof-top of the clubhouse, staring at the letter from my father. I smoke several cigarettes before I finally get the courage to open the letter.

' _Kristin -_

 _I'm sure that you have many questions, after Clay told you that I had sent him a letter. The first thing that I want to tell you is that your mother and I love you very much. We never wanted to be apart from you. Your mother has cried herself to sleep many nights over everything that we have missed. Apart from that, I want you to know that Clay has given us updates as much as possible. I want you to know everything that has happened even though I am sure that Clay will tell you before you even read this letter. When you were little, we were in a war with the Mayans. I would always notice that when we went to Stockton, that there was someone watching us. Later on, the Mayans made an attempt to kidnap your mother. Fortunately, we were able to intercept and it didn't happen. That's when we decided that our deaths needed to be faked. The club with the help of Unser, faked our deaths and got us out safely. Clay got in touch with the ATF to let them know what was going on and what we believed. They offered to put us in WitPro but Clay informed that SAMCRO takes care of it's own. So, instead they helped get us out of the country. I won't tell you where we are. Come to find out, it wasn't the Mayans at all, it was the Russians. From what we are being told. The ATF wants you in the court room. Trust Clay and SAMCRO which I know that you always have. Do not under any circumstances trust the ATF._

 _We love you with all our hearts and hopefully we will see you soon…_

 _Love always,_

 _Dad.'_

Wow. That was a lot to take in. After reading the letter, I sat on the roof top and smoked another couple of cigarettes. A little while later, my phone starts ringing. I quickly answer it. "Hello?"

"Where the hell are you? I'm stuck at the house."

"Sorry, be there in 5."

A/N: HEY GUYS! THAT'S CHAPTER 11. IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW WITPRO = WITNESS PROTECTION

ENJOY!

READ, REVIEW, AND FAVORITE.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

That evening was spent at the clubhouse like always. Gem had order a quiet night. She ordered pizza and beer for dinner. Clay looked over at me and Jax and smiled. He points to Alex. "You trust her?" He asks.

"Clay, I trust her with everything. You can trust her too." I said.

Clay nods. "Hey guys! Can I have everyone's attention?" Everyone stops what they're doing and looks at Clay. "I've gotten and shared some interesting information lately that involves our amazing Princess, that needs to be shared with you all." Alex turns and looks at me. "Alex, we're trusting you with this information." Clay tells her and she nods. Clay takes a deep breath. "Kristin's parents weren't murdered like most of you have been told. At the time only Kristin's parents, me and Gem, and Unser knew what really happened." Clay continues to tell the story about my parents. I quietly get up and excuse myself. I don't think that I can handle hearing it again. I walk outside and sit on the picnic table. I know that when Clay finishes the story that Alex will come and find me.

Sitting on the picnic table I smoke several cigarettes and it seems like time passes slowly. I am finishing yet another cigarette, when the clubhouse door opens and Alex is the first person that I see. I have just enough time to flick my cigarette before Alex wraps her arms around my neck hugging me as tight as she can. "How could you not tell me?" Alex asks.

"I couldn't. It was club knowledge and by Clay letting you hear it, it says a lot. Your considered an outsider, Lex. He takes that serious. They all do." I tell her.

"I hate that you're having to go through this. I wanna be here for you…however I can." Alex says.

"I know. I guess I'm still processing." I say.

"Baby, that's understandable." Gem says. "Clays done. Wants you to come back in." She says and I nod.

Alex steps back and I hop off the picnic table and we go back in. When we go back in, Alex and I take our seats. Clay looks at me and raises and eyebrow and I nod. "Now," Clay says still looking at me, "did you make a decision?"

I nod. "I read Daddy's letter, and I decided that I'll do it. Remember your promise." I say.

"I know, I promise." Clay turns back to the rest of the guys. "ATF is building a case, for the attempted murder of Kristin's parents. They want her in the court room that day. The only stipulation of Kris agreeing is that SAMCRO is her protection and doesn't leave her side. Anyone that doesn't want to, should speak now." Clay says.

Chibs stands up. "Clay, if I may?" Clay nods. "Many of us here have watched this girl grow up. She became the princess the day that she was born. I think that I speak for every Crow in this room, when I say that there is no chance in hell that she will be walking into that court room without any of us in her corner or on her back for that matter." Chibs says and then sits down.

I feel tears building up at how much all of the guys love me. I feel Jax put his hand on the back of my neck, lifting my hair up. Clay turns back to me and nods. "I love all of you." I say, finally letting the tears flow.

I finally hit my breaking point around 10 and decide that I'm ready to go home. I look for Jax and find him playing a game of pool with Ope. I walk over. "Hey babe," I say and he puts an arm around my shoulders. "I'm exhausted. I'm gonna head home."

"Okay. I'm gonna finish this game with Ope and then I'll be behind you." Jax says. I nod and kiss him. "Kay, see you in a bit." I tell him and head for the door. I'm almost to my car when Alex stops me.

"You heading home?" She asks.

"Yeah, I'm exhausted. Wanna come?" I ask.

She nods. "Yeah, let me just tell Hap that I'll see him tomorrow." She says and I nod.

 _Things were looking up. I had come home to my family that I had been missing for the last two years and I brought Alex with me. Alex immediately hit it off with my SAMCRO family and it seemed that she and Hap were getting close too. He definitely needed someone. Who knows? Maybe Alex would become an Old Lady._

A/N: That's Chapter 12. This story seems to be progressing really well. It's moving faster than I imagined. Hope you guys enjoyed it!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I've updated any of my SOA stories. For some reason I've had major writer's block. Any I was able to knock this chapter out yesterday. Hope that you guys like it. I'm going to try and start getting you guys some chapters on my SOA stories but I don't know. It's short I won't lie. They probably will be until I really get back into the story. We'll see what happens. Here's Chapter 13 hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 13

When Alex and I got to the house we both headed off to our rooms. It had been a long day. I was ready to just curl up in my bed with Jax and go to sleep. A short while later, Jax came in and stripped down to his boxers and then climbing into bed with me. I was laying there curled up into his side. "Hey," I said looking up at him. He grunted and looked down at me. "You okay with everything?" I asked him.

"I don't know. Kris, I have a bad feeling about all of this." He says, and I kiss his shoulder. He starts stroking the side of my head. "I just don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you." He says.

"I know, but babe, with you and the whole club beside me…nothing is going to happen." I say. _I hope._

"I just wish that you didn't have to be in that courtroom." Jax said.

"I know." I said, rubbing small circles on his chest. "So, I've been thinking about what I'm going to do for work." I told him.

"Don't wanna work with Ma?" He asked me.

"It's not that. It's just…it wouldn't be enough. I mean, it's not like I'm hurting for money." I said, and he nodded. "I want to open my own restaurant." I said.

"Really?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. It's something that I've always wanted to do. Hell, I could probably rope D into helping me as well." I tell him.

"She'd love it. You know that." He says.

The next morning, I get up and take a shower. Jax had left early in the morning when Clay had called with an emergency. When I got out of the shower, I through on a blue jean skirt and a t-shirt that said, 'The monkey ate my underpants'. I threw on my flip flops and made my way out to the kitchen. Alex was sitting at the breakfast bar drinking a cup of coffee. "Morning." She says.

I walk over to the cabinet where I keep my coffee mugs, pull one down and fix me a cup of coffee. "Morning." I take a drink. "So, I gotta go meet Donna for breakfast. Are you gonna be here when I get back?" I ask her.

"Actually, I was thinking that I might go buy a car today." Alex says.

"No more cabs?" I ask, drinking my coffee.

She shakes her head. "Nope. Granted I can afford it; however it would be nice to just go when I want to." She says, and I nod.

"Can we talk when I get back?" I ask, and she nods. I sit my coffee cup in the sink and grab my keys off the counter and walk out the door. When I get in my car, I sit my phone in the cup holder, crank my car and pull out of my driveway heading to the diner. As I'm turning off my street, my phone rings. I pick up my phone and see Jax's name flashing across the screen. "Hey babe." I said when I answered.

"Hey, where are you?" He asked me.

"Heading to the diner to meet D." I said.

"Don't come straight to the clubhouse. Clay wants everyone on lockdown. I'll explain when you get here." He says.

I head towards the clubhouse. "What about D and Alex?" I ask.

"Hap is headed to your house to pick up Alex and Ope called D." Jax says.

"Hap might want to call her. She said something about going and buying a car today." I tell him.

"Okay, just get here, please." He says.

"I will. I love you." I say.

"I love you." He says and hangs up.

 _As I drove to the clubhouse, I wondered what could have happened that would cause Clay to order lockdown. I hoped that nothing had happened to one of the guys, but I knew that it was possible. I also knew that Alex would have questions._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

When I pulled into the parking lot at TM, Jax was waiting for me. I grabbed what I needed out of my car and locked it. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug. "I was worried." Jax said.

"I'm fine. I made it here safe and sound. Alex?" I said.

"Hap's gone to get her. She was still at the house when we called. They should be here soon. Come on, Clay wants to talk to you." He said and I nodded.

When we walked into the clubhouse, all the guys were staring at me with sad looks on their faces. Jax and I walked into the chapel. Clay was sitting at the head of the table in his chair. Gemma was beside him. "What's going on?" I asked.

Clay pointed to the chair on the other side of him. "Come sit down." He said.

Jax and I walked over and I sat in the chair that Clay pointed to, Jax beside me. "What?" I asked.

"Something's happened." He said.

"No." I said, hoping that what I thought that he was about to tell me hadn't happened.

Clay looked down at the table for a minute before looking back up at me. "I got a call this morning but I was waiting for confirmation before I told you." He said.

Gemma slid a glass across the table at me. "Drink." She said.

I picked up the glass and downed the liquid, burning my throat as it went down. "Clay. What happened?"

"One of the lower level guys in the Mafia found out that your parents were still alive." He said, and I suddenly wished that I had some more alcohol. "Somehow, I don't know, but somehow, the Mafia found your parents. ATF couldn't get them relocated quick enough. The Mafia slaughtered the agents at the safehouse along with your parents." Clay told me.

"Jax, I need whiskey." I said. He didn't say anything. He just got up and went to the barroom, coming back a minute later. He poured some in my glass and then handed it to me. I downed it. "Okay. So now what? It's a murder trial now instead?" I asked.

Clay nodded. "But there's more. When the ATF investigators got to the safe house, they found something else." He said and I nodded. "The Mafia left a note saying that they were coming for you next." He said. Jax poured me some more whiskey and I drank it. "Kris, I cannot and will not let anything happen to you. So that being said, you'll be staying here at the clubhouse until we get this resolved, okay?" He told me. The only thing that I could do is nod.

I stood up from my chair, grabbing the bottle of whiskey and walking out of the room. I made my way back to Jax's room. I walked to the bathroom and locked myself in. _Why was this happening? Why were the Russians after me and my family? Why couldn't they just leave me alone. All I wanted was to be left alone._

I'm not sure how much time passes, but when I finally emerge from the bathroom with the now almost empty bottle of whiskey, I see Jax, Donna and Ope sitting on Jax's bed. "We were worried." Ope says.

"Please don't ask me how I'm feeling, because I honestly don't know." I say slightly slurring my words.

Jax crosses the room and wraps his arms around me. "It's okay. Nobody expects you to be peachy about any of this." He says, leading me to the bed.

"I know." I say. I drink some more of the whiskey. "I'm almost out of whiskey."

"I think that you need to sleep this off." Jax says.

I turn and glare at him. "MY PARENTS ARE REALLY DEAD, JAX. DO YOU GET THAT? IT'S NOT LIKE I THOUGHT IT WAS BEFORE. THE RUSSIANS SLAUGHTERED MY PARENTS AND I'M NEXT. I THINK I'M ENTITLED TO BEING AS DRUNK AS I WANT RIGHT NOW." I yelled at Jax.

"You two go, I'll keep an eye on her." Donna says. The way that I'm laying on the bed, I can see Ope and Jax walk around and out the door, shutting it behind them. "You know that he's just worried, you know that right?"

I sit up on the bed. "I know he is. I just…I'm trying to process all of this." I tell her. She nods.

"Why don't you get some rest? I'll be here when you wake up." She says.

I nod. "Yeah, okay." I say sitting the bottle of whiskey on the bedside table.

A/N: This chapter was weird for me to write. I guess in a way I channeled some of my own feelings. My dad died 11 years ago and my mom died 8 years ago. It's easier than it used to be but when the holidays come around I get depressed cause their not here. Anyway, I hope you guys liked that chapter. I'll get you another one when I can.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hey guys! I know that I haven't written much lately but I just wanted you guys to know that I was in the emergency room the other day. I have a really bad Staph infection so today is the first day that I have actually been able to sit like a normal person. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to leave me a review.

Chapter 15

The next morning when I woke up, Jax wasn't beside me and D was gone as well. I got up and I threw on a pair of blue jeans, a white tank top and a blue flannel shirt. I headed out to the bar room to see who I could find. Gem was sitting at the bar, so I walked over and joined her. "Morning Gem." I said.

"Morning baby. How you feeling?" She asked me.

"Like I got hit by a truck." I say. One of the crow-eaters walks over and sits a cup of coffee down in front of me. I take a drink.

"How you doing with everything?" She asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know." I said.

Gem nodded. "The attorney that the ATF has is coming by today to talk to you." Gem said.

"Alright, will you, Jax, and Clay be with me?" I asked.

"Of course baby." Gem said. I softly smiled at her.

A little while later, Gem, Clay, Jax and I were sitting at the Reaper table with the attorney that the ATF had sent over. "Ms. Jacobs, I know that this is a hard time for you, but I need to discuss the case with you." He said.

"Okay, I understand that originally it was supposed to be an attempted murder case… so now what?" I said.

"Now… now it becomes a murder trial. We don't know how they found out where we had your parents at, but we're planning to see the death penalty." The attorney said.

"Well that's good to know." Clay said from the other side of the table.

"Look, I'm doing everything that I can to get the justice that you deserve."

"Thank you, I appreciate that. Will you need me to testify?" I asked.

"Not necessarily testify, but we do want to put you on the stand. We want you to tell the jury what it's been like for you… growing up without your parents." He said and I nodded.

That evening, I was sitting on the rooftop when I heard footsteps. I turned to see Opie walking toward me. "Hey." I said.

"Hey." He said, sitting beside me. "How you doing?" He asked me.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, I know that my parents were just collateral damage … but now the ATF wants me to testify. They want me to tell the jury what it was like to grow up without my parents." I said. "I don't know, I guess maybe they think that it will get the jury to feel bad for me or something."

"Kris, anyone who knows you knows that your tough. I mean, hell, Gemma and Clay pretty much raised you." Opie said.

"Yeah your right." I said.

He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into a hug. "It's all gonna work out. You gotta believe that." He said.

"Yeah." I said.

After talking to Opie, I headed to my house. I didn't really want to be there, but I couldn't be at the clubhouse either. So it was no surprise when Jax came barreling through my front door. I was in the kitchen cleaning up when he stopped and stared at me. "What?" I asked.

Jax walked into the kitchen and pulled me into a deep kiss. When he pulled back, he leaned his forehead against mine. "You can't keep doing that to me." He said.

"Doing what?" I asked.

"Disappearing. Kris… if anything happened to you…"

"Jax, nothing's going to happen to me." I told him, even though I knew that there was a chance that the Russians could come after me and if they succeeded and they did get me that they would kill me.

"Babe, you know that it's a possibility." He told me.

"You can't always protect me." I said, stepping back from him and walking over to the fridge and grabbing a couple of beers. I handed one to Jax.

"I can damn well try, and you know that." He said.


End file.
